Orihime Inoue/Image Gallery
Orihime Anime Images Profile Images Ep3YoungOrihime.png|A younger Orihime with shorter hair. Ep2OrihimeInoue.png|Orihime Inoue before receiving her powers. Ep2OrihimeWithBangs.png|Orihime Inoue before she gains her powers. Ep139OrihimeInoue.png|Orihime while training in Soul Society. Ep165OrihimeInoue.png|Orihime while watching Ichigo battle in Hueco Mundo. Ep215OrihimeInoue.png|Orihime Inoue in Hueco Mundo. Orihime episode 215b2.png|Orihime in Hueco Mundo. Ep215OrihimeProfile.png|Orihime while a captive in Hueco Mundo. Episode 347 Orihime.png|Orihime seventeen months later. Episode 345 Orihime.png|Orihime wearing a coat. Ep3Enraku.png|Orihime's teddy Enraku. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Orihime and Rukia greet each other. Ep2OrihimeInjuries.png|The bruise on Orihime's leg. Ep2KidOrihimeAmbulance.png|Orihime begs her brother not to die. Ep3OrihimeWithSora.png|Young Orihime and Sora. Ep3OrihimeBegsSoraNotToDie.png|Sora moments before dying. Ep3EnrakuRippedBlood.png|Orihime's teddy is ripped. Ep2OrihimeNoticesBruise.png|Orihime's hurt leg with the others. Ep3OrihimeMeetsAcidwire.png|Acidwire with Orihime. Ep3IchigoProtectOrihime.png|Ichigo protects Orihime. Ep3IchigoStopsBlow.png|Ichigo stops Acidwire's blow. Ep3OrihimeStopsBrother.png|Orihime steps in between Acidwire and Ichigo. Ep3SoraSeesPins.png|Sora checks on Orihime after coming to his senses. Ep3SoraPurifiesHiimself.png|Orihime watches as Acidwire purifies himself Ep3RukiaHealsOrihime.png|Being healed by Rukia. Ep6TatsukiOrihime.png|Tatsuki patting Orihime affectionately. Ep6ChizuruLunchOffer.png|Chizuru offers to eat lunch with Orihime. Ep6KonFlirtsWithOrihime.png|Kon flirts with Orihime. Ep6OrihimeInsistsItWasntIchigo.png|Orihime reveals that her suitor was not Ichigo. Ep7OrihimeFuture.png|Orihime's drawing of her future self. Ep8OrihimeTatsukiTalk.png|Tatsuki and Orihime talk about Ichigo Ep7MichiruDate.png|Tatsuki asks Michiru the date. Ep9TatsukiOrihimeUmbrella.png|Tatsuki lends Orihime an umbrella. Ep10TatsukiStopsOrihime.png|Tatsuki stops Orihime's "Bwahaha". Orihime Apologizes to Ichigo.png|With Ichigo at Don Kanonji's show. Ep10OrihimeLeaves.png|Orihime waves for Tatsuki. Ep10FriendsWorried.png|Tatsuki glances at Orihime, worried. Ep15OrihimeHitsKon.png|Hitting Kon with a bat. Ep12OrihimeTatsukiTalk.png|Orihime with Tatsuki at school before getting powers. Ep13OrihimeTatsukiChizuruArgue.png|As Chizuru and Tatsuki argue, Orihime notices something is wrong. Ep13OrihimeHurriesHerFriends.png|Orihime pushes Chizuru and Tatsuki. Ep13NumbStalksOrihime.png|Numb Chandelier appears behind Orihime. Ep13NumbManipulatesChizuru.png|Struggling with a possessed Chizuru. Ep13TatsukiKicksOrihime.png|Orihime is kicked in the stomach by Tatsuki. Ep13OrihimesClip.png|Orihime's hair pins. Ep13ClipsActivating.png|Hair pins manifesting her powers. Ep13OrihimeFindsResolve.png|Orihime's determination to fight for Tatsuki awakens her powers. Ep13OrihimeMeetsShunShunRikka.png|Meeting the Shun Shun Rikka. Ep13KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun for the first time against Numb Chandelier. Ep13OrihimeCollapses.png|Shun Shun Rikka look over an exhausted Orihime. Ep13UraharaFindsOrihime.png|Kisuke Urahara comes across Orihime. Ep13UraharaTalksSadoOrihime.png|Learning of her powers with Urahara and Yasutora Sado. Ep14OrihimeSadoWatchMenos.png|Orihime and Yasutora Sado watch as the Menos Grande moves towards Ichigo. Michiru Tatsuki Orihime.png|Michiru Ogawa explains to Tatsuki and Orihime that she finds Ichigo's face scary. Ep18OrihimeImpersonatesIchigo.png|Orihime impersonates Ichigo. Orihime & Ichigo talk.png|Orihime asks where Rukia went. Ep18TryingToConvinceUryu.png|Trying to recruit Uryū. Ep19TsubakiHitsShuno.png|Summoning her spirits again. Ep19YoruichiTrainsSadoOrihime.png|Yoruichi trains Orihime and Sado. Ep19YoruichiTeachesSado&Orihime.png|Yoruichi teaches Sado and Orihime. Orihime and Tatsuki.png|Orihime with her best friend Tatsuki. Ep20TatsukiOrihimeFireworks.png|Orihime enjoys the fireworks. Ep20TessaiCriesWithOrihime.png|Tessai cries with Orihime. Ep20YoruichiAdvisesResolve.png|Yoruichi advises resolve. Soul Society arc Ep21SantenKesshun.png|Orihime tries to shield her friends against the Kōtotsu. Ep21RyokaLandInSoulSociety.png|Crash into Soul Society. Orihime Heals Jidanbo.png|Orihime heals the giant Jidanbō. OrihimeKidoBall.png|Orihime shows great control using the Kidō Cannon Orb. Ep22GroupWatchResidentsAppear.png|The Ryoka upon arriving in Soul Society. Ep26OrihimeUnconcious.png|A bandaged Orihime sleeping. Ep27OrihimeUryuFlee.png|Orihime and Uryū running through Seireitei. Ep28UryuOrihimeHide.png|Uryū and Orihime hide on the roof of a building. OrihimeAmbushed.png|Orihime is attacked by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. Ep28KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against Jirōbō. Ep28JirōbōAttacksOrihime.png|Jirōbō attacks Orihime. Ep28UryūInjuresJirōbō.png|Uryū injures Jirōbō. Ep28OrihimeUsesTsubaki.png|Orihime moves to attack with Tsubaki. SaveOrihime.png|Orihime is saved by Uryū. Disheartened.png|Orihime disenheartened by her lack of power. Ep42ToshimoriInspects.png|Orihime and Uryū are questioned by Toshimori. Ep43SōtenKisshunOnTsubaki.png|Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun on Tsubaki. Ep43AramakiInspects.png|Aramaki inspects Orihime's uniform. Ep43OrihimeShieldsUryuAramaki.png|Orihime saves herself, Uryū and Aramaki. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Ichigo. Ryoka Leaving.png|Orihime leaves Soul Society with her friends. Arrancar arc Ep110ChizuruGropesOrihime.png|Being grabbed by Chizuru. Ep113OrihimeStopsYammy.png|Orihime stops Yammy Llargo from attacking. Ep113KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against Yammy. Ep114YammyHurtsOrihime.png|Receiving a smack from Yammy that injures her for days. Ep115OrihimeGetsApology.png|Ichigo apologizes to Orihime at the insistence of Rukia. Ep121OrihimeHealsHitsugaya.png|Orihime healing Hitsugaya. Orihime Finds Hitsugaya & Matsumoto TV.png|Orihime trying to see what the strange Shinigami object is. 125Yamamoto speaks.png|Orihime watches Yamamoto talk. Ep126OrihimeIchigoTalk.png|Orihime and Ichigo talk. Ep127HiyoriGrabsOrihime.png|Hiyori tells Orihime that Hachi wants to talk with her. Ep127HachiHealsTsubaki.png|Orihime watches as Hachi heals Tsubaki. Ep138SentaroKiyoneArgueOverOrihime.png|Kiyone and Sentaro argue over Orihime. Ep138OrihimeRukiaSpar.png|Rukia and Orihime train in Soul Society. Ep138RukiaAdvisesOrihime.png|Rukia gives Orihime advice on combat. Ep138SantenKesshunA.png|Orihime blocks Sōkatsui. Ep138SantenKesshunB.png|Orihime prepares to block while training with Rukia Kuchiki. Ep138Byakurai.png|Orihime blocks Rukia's Byakurai while training. Ep139UlquiorraAmbushesOrihime.png|Ulquiorra ambushes Orihime. Ep141OrihimeBracelet.png|Orihime looks at the bracelet. Ep141OrihimeArrives.png|Orihime slips into Ichigo's room. Ep141OrihimeCriesOverIchigo.png|Orihime says goodbye to a sleeping Ichigo. Ep141OrihimeAlmostKisses.png|Ichigo and Orihime. Hueco Mundo arc Ep143EspadaReturnWithOrihime.png|Ulquiorra and his task force return to Las Noches with Orihime. Ep143SōtenKisshunArm.png|Orihime regenerates Grimmjow's arm. Ep143SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals the scar over Grimmjow's tattoo. Ep143OrihimesRoom.png|Orihime is given a modest room in Las Noches. Inouehuecomundo.png|Orihime's outfit in Hueco Mundo. Ep150OrihimeWithHogyoku.png|Orihime views the Hōgyoku. Ulquiorra Advises Orihime.png|Orihime and Ulquiorra Cifer. Ep150UlquiorraInformsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra tells Orihime that her friends have come to rescue her. Ep162EnteringRoom.png|Loly and Menoly taunts Orihime. Ep162LolyTaunting.png|Loly taunts Orihime as Menoly watches. Ep163LolyMenolyStandOverOrihime.png|Loly and Menoly confront Orihime. Ep163LolyYellsAtOrihime.png|Loly yells at Orihime for mentioning Aizen. Ep163LolyGripsOrihime.png|Loly grabs Orihime's hair. Ep163LolyBeratesOrihime.png|Loly abuses and berates Orihime. Ep163LolyStops.png|Loly's abuse of Orihime is interrupted by Grimmjow. 163Grimmjow discovers.png|Grimmjow approaches Orihime, Loly, and Menoly. 163Grimmjow lifts.png|Grimmjow lifts Orihime by the collar. Ep163OrihimeHealsLoly.png|Orihime heals Loly despite her protests. Ep163OrihimeRevivesMenoly.png|Orihime revives Menoly. Healing Troubles.png|Orihime heals the hole in Ichigo's body. Ep165SantenKesshun.png|Orihime observes the battle from behind her Santen Kesshun shield. OrihimeCriesOut.png|Orihime cries for Ichigo not to get hurt anymore than he already was. OrihimesNotThatHeavy.png|Ichigo carries Orihime. OrihimeWarnsNel.png|Orihime warns Nelliel. OrihimeCriesOutForNel.png|Orihime calls out to Nelliel. NnoitraHoldsOrihime.png|Nnoitra holds Orihime. TesHoldsOri.png|Tesra restrains Orihime. OrihimeProtectsYachiru.png|Orihime protects Yachiru. StarrkAppears.png|Starrk recaptures Orihime. Fake Karakura Town arc 215Ulquiorra asks.png|Ulquiorra asks Orihime if she is afraid. Ep215UlquiorraQuestionsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra questions Orihime about hearts. Ep215OrihimeUlquiorraTalk.png|Orihime and Ulquiorra talking 215Orihime explains.png|Orihime explains to Ulquiorra how her heart is with her friends. WhereIsAHeart.png|Where is a Human's heart or soul? Ep268LolysTarget.png|Loly decides to pull Orihime from her pedestal. Ep268MenolyLolyGrabOrihime.png|Orihime being captured by Loly and Menoly. Ep268LolySurprisesOrihime.png|Loly surprises Orihime from behind. Ep268LolyThreatensOrihimeEye.png|Loly threatens Orihime's eye. Ep268LolyGrabsOrihime.png|Loly grabs Orihime's hair. Ep268LolyAttacksOrihime.png|Loly maniacally attacks Orihime. Ep268LolySlicesYammy.png|Loly slices Yammy's hand, protecting Orihime. OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Engulfed by Ulquiorra's spiritual power in Segunda Etapa UlquiorraStopsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra prevents Orihime from getting to Ichigo's side. 271Orihime attempts.png|Orihime attempts to heal Ichigo. OrihimeTriggersChange.png|Orihime cries over a seemingly dead Ichigo. Ep272UryuOrihimeWatch.png|Orihime and Uryū watch Hollow Ichigo fight Ulquiorra. UlquiorraReachesOut.png|A dying Ulquiorra reaches out for Orihime. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Orihime and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Ep310IchigosFriendsWatchOver.png|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. Orihime and Rangiku Making Buckets.PNG|Nanao yells at Orihime and Rangiku. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343OrihimeDrainPipe.png|Orihime slides down the drain pipe. Ep344OrihmeLaughs.png|Orihime laughs at Uryu's suggestion. Ep344OrihimeFidgety.png|Orihime fidgets in Ichigo's bedroom. Ep344OrihimeQuizzesIchigo.png|Orihime quizzes Ichigo. Ichigo visits Ishida.png|Ichigo and Orihime visits Uryū in hospital. Ep346OrihimeWindow.png|Orihime hangs out the window. Ep346OrihimeVisits.png|Orihime visits Sado's home. Ep347OrihimeProtectsIchigo.png|Orihime gets ready to protect Ichigo. Ep347OrihimeVisits.png|Orihime visits Uryū. Ep349OrihimeBag.png|Orihime leaves food at Sado's. Ep349MoeStalksOrihime.png|Moe stalks Orihime. Ep349Lustful.png|Orihime's beauty shocks Moe. Ep349TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind Orihime. Ep349MoeWantsFight.png|Moe wants to be the one to fight Orihime. Ep349OrihimeStepsIn.png|Orihime gets in between Tsukishima and Shishigawara. Ep350OrihimeAttacked.png|Orihime is attacked by Tsukishima. Ep350OrihimeUninjured.png|Orihime is somehow uninjured. Ep350OrihimeShocked.png|Orihime is shocked by Ichigo. Ep350OrihimeRealization.png|Orihime realizes she has just referred to Tsukishima as her friend. Ep350OrihimeTellsSado.png|Orihime tells Sado about her attacker and her feelings. Ep354OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime visits Uryū. Ep354OrihimeRevealsAttack.png|Orihime reveals details of her attack to Uryū. Ep354OrihimeHealsUyru.png|Orihime heals Uryū. Ep354UryuTalks.png|Uryū tells Orihime his theories. Riruka confronts Orihime.png|Riruka confronts Orihime. Ep354Denial.png|Riruka denies that she cares for Ichigo as Orihime moves passed her. Ep354OrihimeResolute.png|Orihime declares her resolve to Riruka. Ep356RirukaOrihimeDoughnuts.png|Riruka and Orihime talking over doughnuts. Ep356OrihimeArrives.png|Orihime arrives in the game. Ep356OrihimeHealsIchigo.png|Orihime heals Ichigo. Ep356IchigoStands.png|Ichigo gets up. Ep356OrihimeInformsIchigo.png|Orihime informs Ichigo about her and Sado training. Ep356OrihimeObserves.png|Orihime watches the training. Orihime looks hungrily at donuts.png|Orihime and Riruka talk over donuts. Ep356OrihimeExplains.png|Orihime tells her life story. Ep356RirukaInterrupts.png|Riruka interrupts Orihime's story. Ep356OrihimeApologizes.png|Orihime apologizes to Riruka. Ep356RirukaLeaves.png|Riruka leaves the area. Ep356OrihimeIsHindered.png|Orihime is stopped by Kūgo. Ep356OrihimeTrapped.png|Orihime trapped by Yukio. Riruka and Orihime in the room.png|Riruka and Orihime in the room Yukio made. Orihime's flashback with Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima appears in one of Orihime's memories The group with traces of Reiatsu.png|Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki with traces of strong Reiatsu. Ep356ShitenKōshun.png|Orihime uses Shiten Kōshun. Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Orihime and Sado arrive at the mansion. Ep357OrihimeThanksYukio.png|Orihime thanks Yukio. Ep362OrihimeRushes.png|Orihime rushes to Ichigo. Ep362OrihimeSeesIchigo.png|Orihime is relieved to see Ichigo is well. Ep362TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind the two. Ep362OrihimeBreaksDown.png|Orihime loses control of her emotions. Ep362UraharaIsshinCatchSadoOrihime.png|Urahara and Isshin catch Orihime and Sado. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64OrihimeExhausted.png|Orihime tires while training. Ep64OrihimeDreaming.png|Orihime's dream of her brother. Ep64OrihimeIsTaken.png|Orihime is taken into the gate. Sora And Orihime.png|Sitting with Kurodo disguised as Sora. Ep65FakeOrihime.png|Kurōdo disguised as Orihime strangling Sado. Ep67FriendsAreMissing.png|Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband. Ep67PointingFingers.png|The group blame each other. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Orihime watches as Ichigo receives Ririn's letter. Ep68SantenKesshun.png|Orihime catches herself. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|The culprit is revealed to be Urahara. Ep70SantenKesshun.png|Orihime shields herself from the snakes. Ep71KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against the snakes. Ep71SantenKesshun.png|Orihime protects her friends using Santen Kesshun. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Orihime and co visit Uryū in hospital. Ep72Flooding.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode73SantenKesshunBreaks.png|Santen Kesshun is defeated by the water dolls. Ep82SantenKesshun.png|Orihime protects herself from Yoshi's attack. Ep83RukiaAttackss.png|Orihime and Rukia fight Yoshi. Ep83KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against Yoshi. Ep82OrihimeDefendsRukia.png|Orihime blocks Yoshi's attack. Ep84RukiaProtectsOrihime.png|Rukia pushes Orihime. Ep85SantenKesshun.png|Orihime catches herself. Ep85OrihimeTriesToBlock.png|Kurōdo watches as Orihime tries to block an attack. Ep85SantenKesshun2.png|Orihime blocks Rukia's Sōkatsui. Ep85SantenKesshun3.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun against Rukia. Ep85SantenKesshun4.png|Orihime shields herself from another blast of Kidō. Ep85KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun in her battle against Mabashi but Rukia takes the hit. Ep85KotenZanshun2.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun to try and hit Mabashi. Orihime Saves Rukia.png|Saving Rukia from Ritz. Ep89SantenKesshun.png|Orihime shields Rukia. Ep89KotenZanshun.png|Orihime battles Ugaki and his Doll, Gesell Ep89KotenZanshun2.png|Orihime attacks Gesell. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|The group listens. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ichigo and Renji leave the group. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Orihime and the others follow Uryū. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Ep97DaijiGroup.png|Daiji's group with Ganju, Orihime, Uryū and Sado. Ep94IchigoArguesWithByakuya.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from beginning an argument with Byakuya. Ep99OrihimeStaysBehind.png|Orihime waves goodbye as she stays behind to heal Jidanbō again. Ep105OrihimeIzuruArrive.png|Orihime and Izuru arrive in the office. Ep105OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Uryū. Ep107MeetingUp.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with Orihime and the others. Ep108FriendsArrive.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū arrive on the scene. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Orihime comes across Lurichiyo.png|Orihime comes across Rurichiyo. The assassin attacks.png|Attacked by an assassin. OrihimeProtectsRurichiyo.png|Orihime protects Rurichiyo. Ep174SantenKesshun.png|Orihime shields Rurichiyo and her bodyguards. Ep174KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against the assassins. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep231RukiaRecovering.png|Rukia recovering after Sode no Shirayuki's attack. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 247Orihime asks.png|Orihime asks Sado which outfit he believes would be the easiest to fight in. 248Orihime uses.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun as Muramasa attacks her. 248Muramasa appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Orihime. 248Muramasa binds.png|Muramasa binds Orihime with his Spiritual Threads. Ep248MuramasaAttacksOrihime.png|Muramasa immobilizes Orihime. 248Orihime heals.png|Orihime heals Muramasa with Sōten Kisshun. 249Uryu and Sado stand.png|Uryū and Sado stand across from Orihime and Muramasa. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Orihime runs to Sado's side. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Rukia joins Orihime and her friends. Ep249MuramasasReiatsu.png|Orihime observes Muramasa's dark Reiatsu. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Orihime watches Sado attacking a Hollow. Orihime protects them from the Menos' cero.png|Orihime protects them from the Menos' Cero. 253Orihime stands.png|Orihime stands before Muramasa. 253Orihime tells.png|Orihime tells Muramasa to stop this before it is too late. Muramasa attacks Orihime.png|Orihime shields herself from Muramasa's attack. Rukia and Orihime watch as Muramasa goes out of control.png|Orihime watches as Muramasa goes out of control. 253Rukia pulls.png|Rukia pulls Orihime back. Sode no Shirayuki in front of Rukia and Inoue.png|Orihime and Rukia saved by Sode No Shirayuki. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime with Sado and Suì-Fēng. 254Orihime tells.png|Orihime tells Ichigo to be okay. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 257Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko take.png|Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko take a picture together. Rangiku senses the Toju's reiatsu.png|Orihime with Rangiku and Haineko. 257Orihime notes.png|Orihime notes it is a storm. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping 261Chizuru grabs.png|Chizuru grabs Orihime's breasts. 261Tatsuki hits.png|Tatsuki hits Chizuru in the head with a downward chop. Kyoko approaches Orihime.png|Kyōko approaches Orihime. 261Kyoko talks.png|Kyōko talks to Orihime. 261Orihime introduces.png|Orihime introduces herself to Kyōko. 261Orihime expresses.png|Orihime expresses surprise upon seeing Kyōko has left. 261Orihime takes.png|Orihime takes Kyōko to the nurse. Orihime protects Kyoko.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to protect herself and Kyōko. 261Kyoko suggests.png|Kyōko suggests she tell Orihime's friends about her power. Kyoko loses control of her reiatsu.png|Kyōko loses control of her Reiatsu. 261Orihime and Kyoko talk.png|Orihime and Kyōko become friends. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Kon questions Nozomi. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Orihime thanks Urahara for the equipment and food. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Orihime at Nozomi's barbeque. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Nozomi watches. Reigai-Renji Abarai arrives on the scene.png|Orihime sees a Reigai of Renji. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Outside the Urahara Shop. Nozomi Blames Herself For Ichigos Fate.png|Reassuring Nozomi. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon asks Sado and Orihime to keep Nozomi company. E330 Kon eats with Nozomi, Orihime.png|Orihime eating dinner with Kon and Nozomi. Ep339FriendsShowUp.png|Ichigo's friends show up. Anime Volume Covers AnimeVolume4JapanCover.png|Orihime on the cover of Volume 4. AnimeVolume36Cover.png|Orihime and Ulquiorra Cifer on the cover of Volume 36. AnimeSeason7Part2Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of the second half-season box set of Season 7. Orihime Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc MangaVolume3Cover.png|On the cover of Volume 3 Chapter43Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 43. Ch43Pg12SantenKesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun for the first time against Numb Chandelier. Ch43Pg14SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Tatsuki. Ch43Pg15KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun for the first time. Ch43Pg16Pg17KotenZanshun.png|Orihime defeats Numb Chandelier using Koten Zanshun Chapter57Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 57. Soul Society arc Chapter62Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 62. Chapter68Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime and Chad on the cover of Chapter 68. Ch71Pg12SantenKesshun.png|Orihime tries to stop the Kōtotsu in the Dangai. Ch71Pg14SantenKesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to protect their landing in the Soul Society. Ch76Pg7SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun to reattach Jidanbō's arm. Chapter78Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 78. C89 cover page.png|Orihime and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 89. Ch91Pg9KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. Ch121Pg5SantenKesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun against the Shinigami bombs. Ch121Pg6SantenKesshun.png|Orihime protects Uryū from the exploding Shinigami. C127 cover page.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 127. Chapter171Cover.png|Ichigo & co on the cover of Chapter 171. Ch179Pg4SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo after his fight with Byakuya. Ch179Pg4SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo. Arrancar arc MangaVolume27Cover.png|On cover of Volume 27 C181 cover page.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 181. C181 cover page.png|Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia in the background in the cover of chapter 181. C192 cover page.png|Orihime on the cover of chapter 192. Ch192Pg6SantenKesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun against Yammy. Ch192Pg8SōtenKisshun1.png|Orihime summons Ayame and Shun'ō to heal Sado. Ch192Pg8SōtenKisshun2.png|Orihime heals Sado's torn arm. Ch192Pg12KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against Yammy. C193 cover page.png|Yammy and Orihime on the cover of chapter 193. Ch212Pg18SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Hitsugaya. C213 cover page.png|Orihime and Ichigo on the cover of chapter 213. Chapter225Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 225. Chapter226Cover.png|Orihime and Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 226. Ch234Pg5SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals the Shinigami. Ch234Pg6OrihimeHealsTwoShinigami.png|Orihime healing two Shinigami. Hueco Mundo arc Ch240Pg11SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Grimmjow's destroyed arm. Ch240Pg15SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals the scar over Grimmjow's tattoo. Ch274Pg11SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Loly's leg. Ch274Pg12SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime revives Menoly. Ch274Pg12SōtenKisshun2.png|Orihime uses her powers on a deceased Menoly. Ch277Pg11SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime tries to heal Ichigo before his final battle with Grimmjow. Ch310Pg1SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo as they watch Zaraki battle. Ch310Pg7SantenKesshun.png|Orihime protects Yachiru. Fake Karakura Town arc Ch349Pg5SantenKesshun.png|Orihime catches an injured Ichigo. Ch349Pg11SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime tries to heal the mortally wounded Ichigo. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ch425pg11 Tatsuki hits Orihime.png|Tatsuki gives out to Orihime. OrihimeIchigosBedroom.png|Orihime sits embarrassed in Ichigo's bedroom. Chapter438StrangerOrihime.png|Orihime is confronted by Shūkurō Tsukishima OrihimeShishigawaraChapter439.png|Orihime defends Moe Shishigawara. Chapter440TsukishimaAttacks.png|Tsukishima appears to cut Orihime. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. Chap447Page8OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime visiting Uryū. Chapter448OrihimeRiruka.png|Orihime meets Riruka. Ch449Pg7SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo during his Fullbring training. Chap449Page11ShitenKishun2.png|Orihime using Shiten Kōshun. Chapter449Page12ShitenKishun.png|Orihime using Shiten Kōshun against Kūgo. Orihime Wants Doughnuts.png|Orihime wants some of Riruka's doughnuts. Ch450pg10 Riruka talks to Orihime.png|Riruka talks with Orihime inside Yukio's Fullbring game world. Chap451Page7OrihimeTrapped.png|Orihime is stopped from interfering by Yukio. Ch452pg4 Riruka feeds Orihime.png|Riruka brings Orihime some breakfast. Ch456Pg1SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals Tsukishima while under his influence. C462pg12 Orihime Sado.png|Orihime and Sado at breaking point due to Book of the End. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Ichigo and friends fight Hollows.png|Orihime and her friends arrive to fight the Hollows. 487Return to Hueco Mundo.png|Orihime arrives in Hueco Mundo with the others. Ch491Pg1SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime notes the lack of a shockwave when Quilge Opie activates his Quincy: Vollständig, Biskiel. Ch491Pg12SantenKesshunAbsorbed.png|Orihime's Santen Kesshun is absorbed by Quilge's Vollständig. ChadProtectingOrihimeFromKirgesArrows.png|Orihime has a hole blown in her side by Quilge's Heilig Pfeil. Urahara has Sado and Orihime keep the mysterious man out of the tent.PNG|Urahara has Orihime and Sado keep the mysterious man out of the tent. Ch544OrihimeAsTombRaider.png|Orihime sneaks to the Negal Ruins. Ch546OrihimeWishesForPeace.png|Orihime wishes for more peaceful days. 586Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Orihime and Sado arrive in Soul Society. 598Orihime notes.png|Orihime notes that this reminds her of when they entered Soul Society to rescue Rukia. 611Group discovers.png|Ichigo and his friends discover Ichibē's remains. 611Group rushes.png|Ichigo and his friends rush toward the main palace. 613Yhwach is confronted.png|Orihime and her friends confront Yhwach. 620Sternritter arrive.png|The Schutzstaffel surround Orihime, Sado, and Ganju. Ch624Pg11SantenKesshun.png|Orihime summons the shield of Santen Kesshun to catch Ichigo. 624Orihime catches.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to carry her friends. 624Kon bursts.png|Orihime watches as Kon Bursts out of Ichigo's robe. 628Ichigo and friends envision.png|Orihime and her friends envision what Yūshirō Shihōin looks like. 656Gift Bad effects.png|Sado and Orihime suffer the effects of Gift bad. 660Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 660. 660SantenKesshun1.png|Orihime utilizes Santen Kesshun in order to stop Ichigo from falling from the Soul Palace. 660SantenKesshun2.png|Orihime is relieved that she was able to use Santen Kesshun quickly to save her friends. 661Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 661. 661Quincy statues.png|Ichigo and Orihime are attacked by Quincy statues in the Soul King Palace. 672Ichigo and Orihime reach the top.png|Ichigo and Orihime reach the throne room. 675Orihime blocks.png|Orihime shields Ichigo from Yhwach's attack. 677Orihime lies.png|Orihime looks on as Ichigo and Yhqch battle. Databook AllColourBeachSpread.png|With other girls in a beach colour spread Orihime Video Clips KotenZanshun.gif|Orihime uses Tsubaki to cut Numb Chandelier in half. SōtenKisshun.gif|Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun to heal Grimmjow. SantenKesshun.gif|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun. ShitenKōshun.gif|Shiten Kōshun. Shun Shun Rikka Images Ep22Ayame.png|Ayame Ep13Baigon.png|Baigon Ep13Hinagiku.png|Hinagiku Ep13Lily.png|Lily Ep13Shunō.png|Shun'ō Ep13Tsubaki.png|Tsubaki Orihime Movie Images Ichigo listening to rukia.png|Ichigo and Orihime listening to Rukia's explanation. Category:Images